


Sticky Situation

by Micro_Komori



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Closet Sex, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micro_Komori/pseuds/Micro_Komori
Summary: Xeno and Stan break into their high school to raid the chemistry lab.Things get heated when they get stuck in a closet together to avoid getting caught.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> There's mentions doing/making drugs in this.

"Can you open it?" 

"Of course I can open it." 

"Hurry up a car just passed by."

"Don't worry I doubt they saw or cared enough to call the cops on us."

Xeno huffs stomping his foot on the ground as he waits impatiently for Stan to pick lock one of the back entrances to their high school. The other boy was taking forever and Xeno was slightly worried they would get caught. The last thing he wanted to do was to end up expelled for trying to break into the school. 

Graduation was just around the corner and Xeno did not want anything stopping him from walking down that aisle to get his diploma. He spent too many years focusing on his studies to be at the top in their class and one wrong move could take that away from him. But his boyfriend was damn good at convincing him that they needed to do this.

Since they were both graduating high school, Stan had brought up them having a fun party together. His parents were going out of town next weekend, which meant it was the perfect opportunity for them to be alone together and celebrate.

Xeno already knew how the party would go. It would start with them ordering pizza, watching movies, and then end with them making out and having tons of sex. He was all for that and was excited to spend some nice quality time with his boyfriend before Stan joined the military and he went off to college.

Except Stan of course wanted to take things further and had suggested them doing drugs at their party. Xeno has never really done drugs before but his boyfriend insisted that it would be fun and wouldn't be a party without them. 

That's why they were outside of their high school trying to break into the building to raid the chemistry lab. Xeno had asked Stan where he planned to get these drugs and his boyfriend had told him he knew a guy. That was not a satisfying answer for Xeno and he told Stan he didn't want to take just any random drugs he got off the street that could be laced with dangerous ingredients. 

So, Xeno had spent a few days researching how to make hallucinogens. It seemed easy enough except he needed one chemical to make the main ingredient in the drug. That compound was potassium hydroxide. Xeno knew that they had it in the chemistry lab in the school because he noticed it on the shelves in a small closet in the back of the lab. 

Which is why they were trying to pick lock the door to the school so they could steal the bottle in the chemistry lab. Xeno couldn't take the bottle during school days because his teacher locked the closet door and wouldn't let anyone near the chemicals unless they were present. That left them only being able to get some by sneaking into the school after hours.

They chose today to put their plan into action because it was a Monday and a school holiday. Stan spent the night over at his house and they left his home early in the morning the following day before the sun came out. They hoped trying to get into the school this early would give them an advantage in not being caught. 

But Stan was taking forever to pick lock the door even though he promised Xeno he could do it. Now he was doubting his boyfriend's abilities because it's been over fifteen minutes and Stan still couldn't get the door open. 

"Let's go home. It's not worth getting caught because you can't open the door." 

"I told you I almost have it. Quit nagging at me and let me concentrate."

Xeno pouts but stays quiet as he glares daggers into Stan's back. If they got caught breaking into the school he was never going to let Stan hear the last of it. He told his boyfriend that this wasn't worth them getting in trouble but of course Stan talked him out of it.

The other boy promised that no one would be here and if they did get caught then he would take all the blame for them. Xeno being stupid finally gave in and told him okay. It was hard to turn his boyfriend down when Stan was holding him and leaving loving kisses all over his neck as he convinced him it would be fine. 

"Got it. Told yah I could do it." 

Xeno hears a click and sees Stan get up from the floor before opening the door. The door creaks open and Xeno stiffens hoping no one was inside to hear that. Thankfully as they walk in and close the door behind them, no one pops up to scold them for breaking into the school.

"Which room is it?"

"It's the room at the very far left in the B hall."

Stan nods and takes the lead as they walk through the empty halls towards the room. It was odd walking through the school when it was vacant. It was eerie quiet and Xeno worried that they would turn a corner and there would be someone there waiting to catch them red handed. 

They make it to the room thankfully without running into anyone and Stan once again gets down onto his knees to try to pick this lock open next. Stan rattles the door as he works and Xeno nervously looks around because the sound was loud in the silence.

"Can you not be so loud?"

"No one is here Xeno."

"How do you know that?"

"Did you see or hear anyone while we walked here?"

"No."

"Exactly. That's because there's no one here but us."

Xeno waits patiently as he watches Stan work. He looks around occasionally to make sure no one was around. 

"Okay. I got it."

"That was quick."

"Yeah this one was easier." Stan says opening the door.

The brown door creaks open and they quickly walk in. Stan slams the door shut behind them and Xeno frantically turns to glare at him.

"Why did you slam it so hard?" Xeno hisses, hoping that no one heard that.

His boyfriend just shrugs before walking past him to touch the surface of one of the black tables.

"You know I've always wanted to have sex on a desk." Stan smirks, looking back at him.

"That's not a desk."

"Close enough. It's more the idea of me bending you over this and fucking you in a school classroom that's hot."

"This is a chemistry lab." Xeno flushes, the mental image flashing in his mind.

"Thought that would turn you on more."

"Why would I get turned on from that?"

"Cause everytime you come in here to do your experiments you'll be reminded of me pounding my cock into you over this table." Stan teases with a devilish smile.

It was a huge turn on but Xeno would never tell Stan that because he didn't need to give his boyfriend any ideas. The last thing he wanted was for Stan to want to fuck him in every area of this school before they graduated.

"We can't do that." 

"Why not?"

"What if we got caught."

"For the last time Xeno there's no one here that's going to catch us."

Stan was probably right…. and the more he looked at the table the more heated he got about the idea of having sex in an empty classroom. It was hot and he could feel himself hardening in his jeans the more he thought about it. 

"Maybe after we get the chemical from the closet."

"Is that a yes?"

"I said maybe but if you pick the last lock fast I might change my mind."

"I'm on it baby."

Stan quickly walks towards the small closet that contained the chemical they would need. Xeno follows him and watches as Stan gets down to pick the lock. 

He chuckles as he watches Stan work intensely with his tongue sticking out in concentration. If he knew the incentive to have sex in the school would make his boyfriend work harder and faster, then Xeno would have offered it earlier. 

"Is this fast enough?" Stan says, getting up from the ground after picking the lock.

"Help me find the chemical first and then I'll tell you."

"What's it called again?"

"Potassium hydroxide."

A few minutes tick by as they work together to locate the bottle between the shelves. Xeno is starting to panic because it didn't seem like the chemical was in here. He could have sworn he saw it and didn't want this school break in to be for nothing. 

"Is this-" Stan starts, but then stops when they hear footsteps in the hallway.

They both are frozen to the spot as they listen to the heavy footsteps and the creaking of a cart get closer to the classroom. Xeno hopes and begs that the person in the hallway passes them up but of course they don't. The door knob to the chemistry lab rattles and then they hear someone outside curse before hearing the sound of keys jingle. 

This was it. They were going to get caught and be in huge trouble. Xeno couldn't believe he had been foolished enough to listen to Stan and let his boyfriend pressure him into breaking illegally into a school just so they could have drugs for their stupid party. 

Xeno is about to close his eyes and accept his fate, but he's suddenly being pulled backwards into the closet. Stan quickly closes the door and pushes Xeno up against the small closet door. His eyes widen in surprise when Xeno realizes that Stan at the last minute trapped them in the chemical closet to hide from the janitor. 

Xeno can hear his heart pounding in his chest as the footsteps enter the room. The person outside was whistling and they can hear them starting to pick up the chairs that were underneath the tables. 

Great. Now they were stuck in this compacted closet together until the janitor finished cleaning the room. Xeno supposes it was better than getting caught but then he remembers there were numerous dangerous chemicals behind them that could be deadly if they dropped any. 

"That was a close one." Stan whispers behind him.

Xeno shivers at Stan's hot breath against his neck. Stan had his chest against his back and was pushing him up against the door to avoid knocking over any of the chemicals. It was an extremely tight fit and Xeno hoped that the janitor finished soon because it was distracting how close Stan was to him.

He could smell the lingering scent of the cigarette Stan smoked before coming here and the fruity smelling shampoo he used to shower this morning in his hair. Not to mention Stan's groin was basically pressing against his ass and his boyfriend was pushing even harder against him to avoid the shelves.

It was riling Xeno up and he mentally curses at himself for getting turned on at a time like this. The janitor could decide to open the closet door at any moment and they could both come crashing out caught red handed. 

It was a dangerous situation…. but Xeno supposes that's what made it hotter. He blames his stupid teenage hormones for his arousal, but that doesn't stop him from grinding back against Stan. His boyfriend stills before Xeno feels a hand shimmy down between them to squeeze his ass lightly.

Xeno moans and bucks back slightly against the hand. He hears Stan chuckle before his body is pushed harder against the door. 

"I thought you said we could only fuck after we found the chemical." Stan whispers low in his ear.

Xeno can only groan back in response when he feels Stan start to kiss along his neck. He tilts his head back to allow him to explore further down and hopes they are not being too loud. Stan grinds back into his ass which causes his clothed erection to slide against the door. Xeno moans from how amazing the friction felt against his hard cock. 

"Don't be so loud baby. You don't want to get caught do you?" Stan chuckles, his mouth moving down to nip at the area below his ear.

Xeno tries to bite his tongue to stop himself from crying out at the sensation. He knows he's being loud but he can't help it, he's always found it difficult to be quiet when Stan teased him like this. 

They can still hear the janitor outside the door moving things around as they cleaned. Xeno wonders if they're almost done because he doesn't know how much longer he could take being in this hot closet with Stan without coming undone. His boyfriend's free hand starts to travel down from his chest until he's playing with the waistband of his boxers.

"You want me to touch you baby? Can you be quiet if I do? You don't want them to open the door and see me jerking you off, do you?"

It was insanely risky to be doing this behind a thin closed door with another person close by on the other side but Xeno still nods. Stan gives him a light kiss on his jaw before he starts to unbutton his pants. His boyfriend quickly slides his pants and boxers slightly down his legs until his throbbing cock is pushing up against the door.

Xeno shivers from how cold the door's surface is against his erection. But he doesn't have to worry about it for too long because Stan's hot palm closes around his hard dick and starts to stroke him slowly. Xeno sighs as he presses his forehead against the door and enjoys the pleasure that racks his body as Stan jerks him off. 

Stan grunts behind him as he thrusts his erection against his ass in time with his strokes on Xeno's cock. Xeno wishes the closet was bigger so Stan could slip his huge cock into his tight hole and fuck him as he pumped his dick. 

Stan gathers the precum leaking from his tip and uses it to make his strokes along his member easier. Xeno could feel the familiar heat in his belly rising and knew he was close. The footsteps heard outside remind him that Stan's jerking him off inside the chemistry lab closet.

He hopes it's easy to clean up afterwards because he can't stop the orgasm that overtakes him as Stan strokes him one last time before his cock twitches and he's coming onto the closet door's surface. 

Xeno pants with his cheek against the door as he lets the pleasure from his orgasm overtake his body. He doesn't get a chance to pull his pants up because Stan starts to grind erratically into him trying to chase his own orgasm. Xeno brings his head back to rest against Stan's shoulder and let's his boyfriend hump against his ass. It doesn't take long before he hears Stan groan into his ear and he comes too. 

Xeno guesses they weren't getting breakfast together after this. He's sure that his shirt is stained with come from Stan pushing him against the door after he came onto it and his boyfriend literally just creamed his pants. 

He was really looking forward to those chocolate chip pancakes at the dinner they were regulars at. He'll just have to bully Stan into making some for him since he's the reason they almost got caught by the school janitor.

He feels Stan's hand teasingly glide along his thigh and Xeno reaches over to move his hand off him. He didn't feel like going another around in the chemistry labs closet. He felt gross and sticky and just wanted to go home, so he could take a shower. 

"That was so hot baby." Stan whispers in his ear.

Xeno ignores him and instead closes his eyes focusing on counting the seconds that tick by. He's on 487 seconds before they hear the door to the classroom opening and closing. They wait a little longer to make sure the janitor isn't coming back. 

Once a few more minutes go by, Xeno reaches down to pull up his pants and boxers before they slowly creak the closet door open. The classroom is empty and they quietly come out of the closet. 

"Well that was fun." Stan says, stretching his arms behind his head.

Xeno glares at him and his boyfriend just smirks. Xeno glances at the door and is horrified to see that it indeed is wet with his come. He hopes napkins will be able to clean it up because that's the only thing in the lab. 

"I need to clean up the door. You look for the chemical while I do that."

"We don't need to look for it."

"Huh?" Xeno says, looking up at him.

Stan grins before pulling out a white bottle from his pant pocket. Xeno comes closer to read the label and sure enough it's potassium hydroxide. 

"Where did you find this?"

"Right before the janitor came in. I pocketed it before grabbing you into the closet."

"Help me clean up the door then."

"Aren't we gonna fuck on the table now? We can clean up after that."

"We already did in the closet."

"No we didn't. I jerked you off. You said we could have sex in the classroom after we found the bottle."

"I did not say that. I said we could maybe do it after we found it."

Stan gives him a pleading look and Xeno sighs. It was hard to say no to his boyfriend's big blue puppy dog eyes. The janitor has already cleaned this room and there was a very low chance they would come back into here. And it was also better for them to wait it out in here for a while until they finished cleaning the school. That way they wouldn't accidentally run into them in the hallways. 

Those were all valid reasons why Xeno was considering letting Stan have his way. Not because he desperately wanted his boyfriend to slide his thick cock into his tight opening and pound into him against the table he frequently mixed chemicals on in the classroom. 

"If you help me clean the door up first then I'll maybe consider letting you bending me over the table and fuck me."

"I'm on it baby." Stan chirps, quickly moving to the sink to wet some paper towels.

Xeno mentally takes note that if he ever wanted to get his boyfriend to do something all he had to do was promise him sex afterwards. He supposes it might come in handy one day. 

He looks towards the closet door and knows he'll never be able to grab chemicals from it again without remembering coming onto the door as Stan stroked his cock.

It was embarrassing but also extremely hot and Xeno couldn't wait to do the same thing over the black table in the chemistry lab.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for any comments/kudos/etc!
> 
> Pssst want to join a cool Dr. Stone shipping discord server? [Then click here!](https://discord.gg/UVBDNkvd5V) All ships are welcomed!


End file.
